


We've Got Your Back, Whatever That's Worth

by eammovies



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Two Shot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, also these tags will change probably after the second chapter, i cant tag, oh my god the period is used as a comma in that number, techno is still their sibling but he's not in this, uh oh i've messed that up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eammovies/pseuds/eammovies
Summary: "So he lay, staring out his window wondering if Wilbur had done the right thing all those weeks ago. Wondering if he was worth saving at all. He ignores the thoughts though and focuses on the stars that dance through his vision. What he wouldn’t give to be a star."OR: Tommy has been struggling for a while now but Wilbur is there for himTW SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS please read with cautiontitle is from We've Got Your Back by Los Campensinos!
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC ZERO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	We've Got Your Back, Whatever That's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> TW SUICIDE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! i am very tired working on this so i hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy's struggles and strifes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay two posts one night! literally i just want clout. i also spent like two hours rewriting this cause i had originally wrote it like 4 months ago but forgot to finish it so here we are. anyways i am unbelievably tired. this is unbetaed because i'm lazy. it's lightly checked over so please excuse any typos or stuff like that. anyways i hope you enjoy

Tommy was home alone. Tommy was home alone and crying on his bed in a dark room. He tries to keep the thoughts poking and prodding at his impulses but fails greatly. The thoughts attack his brain. A once empty mind is now flooded with thoughts the could cause the end of someone’s life, more specifically, his. 

Eventually, Tommy stops trying to fend them off. He lets them come implant themself into his mind and blossom and go from a thought to a plan. A plan with no flaws, no downfalls, and only benefits. He starts to put his plan in action.

Tommy closes the bathroom door, presses his back to it, and slides to the ground. Tommy immediately regroups and stands up. He pulls open the mirror. Bottles of pills lined the shelf behind it. He takes the one that looks the most full. 

Too busy with grabbing the pills, Tommy doesn’t notice the opening of the front door. Too busy with opening the pill bottle, Tommy doesn’t notice the footsteps coming up the stairs. So, too little too late, Tommy can’t wipe the tears off his face or hide the orange and white bottle in his hands before someone opens the door. 

The bottle had already been at his lips when they opened the door and a hand flew to knock the bottle out of his hands. Pills flew all over the bathroom. “Tommy,” the voice had been laced with concern and sadness, it belonged to Wilbur. Tommy turned to face the older boy with red-stained eyes. He had one hand on the counter to center him. “Please, please d-don’t tell Phil.” Tommy held in a sob. Wilbur closed the bathroom door. 

“Tommy, Jesus, what happened? Are you ok? Have you taken any pills already?” Tommy shakes his head no. Wilbur walks toward him more and puts his hands on Tommy’s arms and looks Tommy in the eyes. “Why Tommy?” Tommy knows what he means. “I couldn’t get the thoughts to stop, Wil. They just kept coming. I just want them to stop.” Sobs filled the once empty house. Wilbur pulled Tommy into a hug and told him everything was gonna be ok. God, he wanted to believe that so badly. 

Tommy wakes with a start. Tears filled his eyes but never spilled. His breaths were ragged and uncontrolled. He sat up in his bed. He quickly glanced around his room. His room. Not the upstairs bathroom. He’s ok. Everything is fine. 

Tommy willed the tears away. He took a few deep breaths and fixed his rapid breathing pattern. Another glance around his room just to confirm his location. Focus on what’s in front of you. Ignore the spiral in your head. Just breathe. 

Tommy successfully calmed himself down. He lays his head against his pillow once more. He knew it was pointless, as sleep wouldn’t come to him after his nightmare. So he lay, staring out his window wondering if Wilbur had done the right thing all those weeks ago. Wondering if he was worth saving at all. He ignores the thoughts though and focuses on the stars that dance through his vision. What he wouldn’t give to be a star.

Tommy can’t breathe. Everything around him is spinning and he feels like he’s dying. Maybe that’s a good thing. His brain is spiraling into oblivion, it’s a never-ending loop that wraps tighter and tighter around his neck.

Breathing in a desperate attempt to get oxygen into his body but failing. Tommy’s vision begins to dot. If he doesn’t breathe soon he’s going to pass out. 

How the fuck did he get here? One look at his phone was all it took to get him to this point.  _ He’s pathetic, useless, a fucking crybaby.  _ One post with one triggering word and suddenly he was left shaking and sobbing on his floor. 

In a pathetic attempt to end this hell, Tommy puts a pillow over his face. He must really be lacking oxygen if he thinks that suffocating himself with a pillow will help him breathe. Yet, he does it anyway. 

He must’ve underestimated how loud he was crying cause suddenly he heard a knock on his door. His attempts to breathe stop entirely. He quickly attempts to wipe the tears off his face.

“Tommy, are you- are you ok in there?” Wilbur rattled the doorknob. Tommy tried his best to sound normal as he yelled back, “yep! Totally fine!” He very clearly failed because he heard the door unlocking and the opening of the door to his room. He stands up so fast he almost falls face-first onto the ground, but he does not. 

Wilbur gasps at the sight of Tommy. “Shit, uh ok, Tommy? Can you tell me five things you can see?” Wilbur grabs Tommy’s arm gently and brings him to sit on the bed. “The fuck.” Tommy said through desperate attempts to breathe. “I’m trying to fucking help, dumbass,” Wilbur says with a slight tone of playfulness but mostly worry in his voice. “Oh, fuck off,” Tommy took a deep breath in, “I’m fine.” Wilbur gives him a skeptical look. 

“Ok, well, come here.” Wilbur pulled Tommy into his arms. As Tommy laid his head against Wilbur’s chest he began to cry again. Wilbur just held him tight while he cried. Eventually, his tears stopped falling and his thoughts slowed down. Tommy’s eyes began to drift close. 

Not long after, Tommy fell asleep. Wilbur lays him on his bed and pulls the covers over him. He presses a kiss against Tommy’s forehead. He walks out of the room closing the door behind him. 

Wilbur walks downstairs to where Phil sat on the couch a movie playing in the background that goes unnoticed. Wilbur sits down next to Phil. He turns towards Phil and Phil looks back at him. 

“I think something’s wrong with Tommy.” Wilbur looked away from Phil. “Why do you say that?” Phil’s expression is one of great concern and confusion. “I think he just had a panic attack,” Wilbur whispers out, not wanting to admit the harsh reality. 

“Oh my god is he ok? Where is he? Is he-,” Phil’s questions of concerns are cut off by Wilbur’s reassurances. “He’s fine. I calmed him down. He’s asleep in his room right now.” Phil’s shoulders relax a little. 

“Um, Phil, I have to tell you something important. And you’re probably going to yell at me for not telling you sooner, but I promised him I wouldn’t tell you. But, um, Tommy tried to-,” Wilbur takes a deep breath in, “Tommy almost tried to kill himself.”


End file.
